Love is its own sickness
by shadowwriter19
Summary: Kiba x oc Kaori lemon warning adult marital sexual content. Kaori is out feeling depressed in the rain getting soaked when the three inuzukas run into her and Tsume challenges the new jounin to a battle. Kaori comes down with a bit of a fever but that does not stop her from pulling on the strings of Kibas heart while pulling him in to your most physical desires. not I do not


Love is its own sickness

Man I am so tired its pouring out and you have been training at the training grounds in the leaf for a few hours. I am on temporary leave and staying at the house that is set up for me in the leaf. i don't normally get this tired, but I am feeling kind of down and heavy. My dark past swirling through my mind and the hope of my future in my hands and all i can do is constantly fight for fear one will destroy the other. I lay down I lay down in an open patch of soft grass unprotect to the open stormy sky. I close your eyes and rest, I know I might get sick but all i want right now is to feel the water seep to my bone's down in to my very soul wanting it to wash away all the darkness of my being. I am sure I dozed for a bit. I wake with a sudden jolt as someone comes at me attacking. I use a secret water style art that I learned blocking the attacks. When it's clear I can see, my attackers are kiba and akamaru. I hear a laughter from the other side i turn and see kibas mom Tsume and his sister Hana with their partners. They must be out training to, probably to increase their senses.

"Ha Ha you are pretty good, going from sleeping to defense that fast takes a lot of skill" Tsume praised.

"Yes very impressive no wonder you're a jounin" Hana added.

"Thanks" I say relaxing a bit. I feel the heat resting on my cheeks, followed by that slow aching heating chill. I am sick for sure now.

"That's rite you're a jounin now and only sixteen hmmm, alright then lets test your skills, lets fight us three against you" Tsume proclaims.

"Wait ma that's not fair she only became a jounin a month ago" kiba protested.

"No I won't hear any of it we have to test are skills against what seems to be the impossible, and who better than your comrades who won't kill you if you lose" Tsume informed with a scowl. I put my hands up in a submissive manner.

"Hey wait, hang on, I understand the idea and I would mind the challenge but some other time, today I can't seem to focus very well and I" I was saying but got cut off as she struck at me. I dodged; it seems they were not going to give me a choice. Besides she was wright it would not be bad to push myself, I will just have to give it your all. We fought fiercely and gave each other hell. We were all, beaten up a bit and running low on chakra. My fever was staring to take its toll. My head was swimming from all the physical movement and heat. I have to finish this quickly, so I focus all my reaming energy. Kiba and akamaru come at me with fang over fang; I leap full force in to the middle of their attack doing a revers spiral-slicing claw. Sending their attacks way off, and them sending them crashing to the ground. I whip around pin kiba to the ground with a blade inches from his neck. Catch the other is as they ambushed in shadow possession justu. My heart is pounding my body feels ragged I am panting pretty hard looking down at kiba I see the scratches i made were deep and bleeding bad, i see the cut went up his arm and leg and it was clear that was not the full extent of the damage. I gasp i had gone overboard. I shot up looking at akamaru laying on the ground whimpering badly hurt. "Shit akamaru" I, cry out letting go of them and ran to the pup's side, he was bleeding bad. i felt horrible, I had hurt them relay bad. I immediately applied heeling nin-justu, I managed stop the bleeding and closed up the deep wounds almost all the way, kiba was by my side in a matter of seconds after i started healing akamaru. Once I was done i reach out to inspect his, but he brushed me away.

"Its fine" he said with a grave tone.

"Akamaru is going to be alright" I look at the pup as Hana wraps him up, she smiles at me and says. "He's going to be just fine, your healing nin-justu and vet skills saved him, it's alright kiba don't worry" she assures her little brother.

"This kind of thing happens, I must say Kaori your skills are very impressive you leave very little room for errors you are a strong kunoichi, be proud" I let out a sigh at this.

"Thanks" i say getting up and walking away, kiba had not looked at me once. Before I leave, I say with fist clenched back to them. "That won't happen again, ever" i say a tone soaked with anger. With that, I disappear running all the way home. I get in the house and head to the kitchen i do not waste time turning on the lights i just turn on the sink. I clench the edge of the counter and grit my teeth holding back angry shouts as the hot steam rise from the scolding water. I could not stop yourself from kicking the lower cabinet door and swearing, slamming my hands on the counter griping its edge and stretching back till my knuckles turned white. I growled and cursed myself for letting that happen. "If I relay am so great that would not have happened," I mutter as tears stinging my eyes i let out a frustrated groan. I stop all the physical stressing and put my hands under the hot water feeling my skin stinging like it was covered in sharp needles as you let the warmth spread back in to your cold living corps. You think corps because I don't feel very alive right now you feel drained and defeated. I stay there resting my head let my heavy lids close, while remaining awake. I rest there for matter of a few minutes pass until I hear someone burst through the front door.

"Kaori" I hear a familiar voice shout. I heard the door shut as a pair feet thud throughout the house till they reach the kitchen. Were they stop in the door for a seconds. "There you are" it was kiba, he walked over to me stopping a foot away. "Kaori" he said hesitantly. All i could do was groan in response. "Hey I am sorry, akamaru is just fine I know you dint mean to do that" he paused. "Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"No I was tired then freaked out now I am just stressed, I won't let that happen again," I say bitterly irritated but never once opening my eyes or moving.

"Hey its ok, I was the one acting rude after that happened I was just shocked that's all, relay it's alright, you" he stopped. He must have seen my knees buckle from the shiver that ran down my spine. He stepped for word reaching and brushing my bangs away placing his hand to my heated for head. "You're burring up" he murmured. "Wait you're sick?" he said shocked "You were fighting sick this whole time!?" he said anger rising up. i say nothing. "Kaori" he said letting out a deep sigh "you're crazy you know that, my mom is going to be pissed" he paused and the continued. "Come on let's get you to bed" he reached and turned of the faucet then gentile picked me up bridal style. i wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt so bad, I wanted to cry right there.

"I hurt something precious to you, I hurt akamaru," I whisper letting out a sniffle.

"Hey drop it already I mean come on you healed him didn't you and you, you know he's not the only thing that's precious to me right," he said in frustration. I look at his face at the fresh wounds I had given him. He was just heading up the stairs at this point. I had to do something those looked pain full and I wanted to make all this pain stop. I reached up and licked his wounds. He tensed and let out a low grow. However, i dint stop I kept at it two more times. We reached the top of the steps he stopped looking at me he growled. "Don't," he said sternly. I could see the blush on his face making my own face heat up my own desires begging to stir.

"You wouldn't let me heel them there going to get infected" I pout at his response. However, I don't obey, I liked kiba a lot, you wanted to show him. He lets out another low growl sounded a bit like a groan as he walks in to my room and place me on the bed but I don't let go. He crawls on the big bed dragging me up to the middle of it. He tries to pry me off him, but I hang on. "I'm not done yet" i mummer continue to tend to the cuts. He lets out a soft groan.

"If you don't stop I am the one who going to be done first" he say his tone distraught as I tangle are legs together.

"mmmm…then be done, because I am not stopping" I whisper pressing my lips against his ear. You hear him gasp and feel his body shudder. "Dam I am the one who so done already I want you," you think to yourself. Feeling a throbbing ache start to rise in-between my legs.

"Dam it, your sick I can't do this, I won't do this," he says in a raspy tone. My whole body starting aching with a desire for a pleasing distraction, I pull back looking him in the eyes those dark orbs looking so conflicted.

"You won't or you can't," I say with a teasing tone. His eyes widen then he smashes his lips to mine in a searing kiss. Now he's over the edge right where i want him. The fact i did this to him makes me smirk into the kiss. I weave my fingers though his soft chocolate locks. "mmmhhhhhmm" i moan in to the kiss. We shift to gather rubbing and pulling. Feeling his growing bulge press against my thigh sends my coil building up in my stomach, growing tighter with the intense friction. This means it is not just me. i pull harder on him closing the gap in between the two of us. We are kissing each other as if it was the only way to breath. He bites lightly pulling my lower lip before he starts trailing heated kisses down my neck as I undo his band and toss it to the side. He trails his tong up my neck causing me to shutter letting out a moan. He starts to nip and lick at the sensitive skin up and down settling on the tissue at the top of my pulse just below your jaw. He noted this was the spot, the spot that had me arching up to him and he was going to work it. I finally can't stand the heat any more I pull at his jacket unzipping, he get the idea and shed the coat and his under shirt. Letting me get a full view of his toned chest and lean lines, and my god, that sexy soft edge eight pack, making the tension in my core rise, He smirks at me staring.

"Like what you see?" he teased. I reach out and continue to tend to his wounds on his arm. "Stubborn" he whispers huskily in to the cold air. However, he relaxes letting out a sigh he does not stop me this time but he does not continue he remain still letting me take over. As i drag, my tong over the sensitive cuts in his skin working my way over on to the back of his shoulder. He lets a deep groan slips out as I rest on top him now and clean not just his wounds but all over his rigged lines. I feel the liquid dripping from you woman hood. I slip of my shirt and press myself to his back, getting a loud groan from the inuzuka boy. Reach up and lightly biting on the crook of his neck, before trailing kisses up the side of his the down his neck. Meanwhile letting my hands wander over his strong arms, back and sides. The skin on skin feeling so good, he cannot take it anymore, he flips me over to take back control catching me in another fiery kiss as his hand cup and massage you my soft mounds he gently squeezes the harden tips. Rubbing them in-between his fingers, this makes me moan out, letting go of the kiss he placing his mouth to sucking on one the soft hills slowly lick and catching the tip with his teeth, while letting his hand slip between my legs to rub my moistening folds. I moan gasping arching in to him, trying to draw him closer. Reaching out myself to share the pleasure by rubbing him through his pants, this getting a deep pleasing groan and grunt from the brunet.

"Kiba…haaaammm aaaaahmm oh ah" I pant with pleasure begging to lose my senses.

"God Kaori you're so wet" he moans. With this and pulls off my pants to see what had been intoxicating his senses. He spreads my legs look at me, I cover my face feeling embarrassed, he breathes. "Kaori don't worry your beautiful and so much more than sexy," he says giving you a sweet smile and a gentle kiss. Before he refocuses by gently rubbing my bundle of nerves sending me shivering and crying out in pleasure. I climaxes fast as he licks pushing his wet mussel in and out of my slick cavern.

"Ahhhh….kibbaaa" I cry out, feeling my coil snapping i cum in to his mouth. He laps up the juices looking up at me hazy eyes lust filled eyes.

"You taste good," he said looking up at me as he hummed against your inner thigh, then giving it a lick sending shivers up my spine. I am panting hard, but I know i want more I want him to be all mine.

"Not fair" i wine. He looks at you in surprise. "You're still half dressed," I say.

"Oh is that all?" he teased giving me a fanged grin. He pulled of his pants. While I sit up I brush away his hands and pull down his boxers myself, setting free his enlarge member. You can't help but stare he was big, and this was my first time seeing one so close up. "uummm" he now was the one looking away embarrassment across his face. i reach out and lightly grasp his shaft. i hear him hiss in pleasure. I start rub him gently.

"You're so big," i say in a sexy tone. He looks at me his facial expression screaming hell this is so good. He locked eyes with mine. You smile smugly, giving him a squeeze as I slide up to the tip. He throws his head back letting out a deep throaty groan then a loud moan escapes him as I press a finger down the center of his tip rubbing circling the finger around and out from the spot pre cum dripping out. He pants loudly gasping with a swallow. As I give the tip a light lick, it's kind of salty.

"You sure you want to still want to do this," he asks shakily head still looking at the celling. Then he suddenly looks you fiercely in the eyes. The look on my face must have been enough of an answer. Be for I relies it he pushed me down and started rubbing his thickness against my clit and in-between my folds as he pushes in to me he capturers my lips with his eating up the moans and cry I let out as he fills me. "Yes" I moan in to the kiss feeling his tong rubbing against mine. I rap my arms tight around his neck he stops grunting, trying to hold still so as not to hurt me any further. I surprise him by bucking my hips hard against his. Now it was my turn to eat his sweet noises. He pumps in and out each time hitting hard. "Ahhhhh haa Kaori god you're so tight uuuhhh haaa haaa" he groans and moans against the crook of my neck. "Fuck yes" he pants.

"mmmmm hhaa kiiibaa, faster harder aaahhh" I plead . I feel myself draw close to my release with each noise i get out of him. Your hips meeting his thrust for thrust, your movements growing more intense. i catch a glimpse of his face his brow furrowed teeth clenched salivating in ecstasy. I moan aloud as he shifts me lifting my hips high hitting my g spot thrusting out of control we are both on the edge. "Ahhhh kiba coming" you cry out. "Fuck ya cum for me now" he grows biting that spot on my neck. I scream out his name as I feel myself self-release in a white hot flash he grunts out your name coming as well. He lays down on me panting heavily. He fishes and pulls out and laying down next to me wrapping his arms around me whispering in my ear "I love you, you are precious to me, and now your mine" giving my ear a kiss. You are both exhausted you cover up. "I love you to" you whisper back as you drift off to sleep. Feeling him breath your name as he fades as well.


End file.
